Bubbles
|manga debut = "Deeds Done by the Full Moon" |anime debut = "The End of Snake Way" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 26, Age 767 |Race = Monkey |Gender = Male |Address = King Kai's Planet |FamConnect = King Kai (owner) }} is the monkey pet and friend of King Kai. He serves a special purpose during King Kai's training lessons, particularly one of two endurance tests, where trainees are instructed to chase after Bubbles in an effort to catch him. Though the task may seem simple at first, there is a catch: the gravity on King Kai's Planet is ten times that of Earth, and Bubbles is perfectly used to it. Appearance Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga When Goku finally arrived on King Kai's planet, he first thought Bubbles was King Kai and he thought he would have to act like a monkey to begin the training until the real King Kai shows up. Goku was then forced to catch Bubbles as part of King Kai's training. This forced Goku to push himself in a gravitation ten times that of the Earth. After 40 days working on this test, Goku was finally able to catch Bubbles. Frieza Saga After Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu arrive on King Kai's Planet after having been killed by Nappa, King Kai gives them the same test. While Piccolo instead chooses to meditate, the others attempt and utterly fail to capture Bubbles much to King Kai's amusement. However after some time passes, Yamcha quickly rushes after Bubbles and tackles him with his legs, gripping the monkey tightly in his grasp, Tien is then shown phasing back and forth in front of Bubbles before grabbing him by the tail and finally Chiaotzu is seen capturing Bubbles and yanking him up and down out of joy. Meanwhile, Piccolo manages to catch Bubbles almost effortlessly. This causes King Kai to outburst that Piccolo should know that Bubbles' test was not meant for him, but for Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu. Cell Saga Bubbles is on King Kai's planet when Goku shows up with Cell. Cell is in the process of self-destructing. After Cell self-destructs, Bubbles is killed, along with Goku, King Kai, and Gregory. After their death, they are on Snake Way, but they notice that Cell was not there too. Cell regenerated and he returned to Earth to destroy it. Later, Cell is defeated by Goku's son, Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 with Goku's encouragement while he is still on Snake Way. Afterward, Bubbles, Gregory, King Kai, and Goku go to Grand Kai's Planet. Majin Buu Saga After King Kai's Planet is destroyed because of Cell, Bubbles travels with Goku, King Kai, Gregory and King Kai along Snake Way and eventually reach Heaven. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Bubbles is in King Kai's car with Gregory when King Kai tries to get Bubbles to laugh at his joke about peace and Goku teleports to King Kai's planet, causing him to crash into his house. When King Kai reminded Goku that he hasn't revived him since Cell blew up his planet, due to Goku's actions, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles were chasing after him trying to get him to revive him next. Golden Frieza Saga Bubbles makes a brief appearance when King Kai reacts to Goku having become a Super Saiyan Blue during his fight with Frieza. Copy-Vegeta Saga Bubbles makes another brief appearance when Goku shows up in order to asks King Kai about his inability to use his Ki properly and takes cover while Goku trains there for a short period in order to get back to normal. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Bubbles is seen with King Kai and Gregory on the roof of Grand Kai's mansion when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron. Film appearances ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Bubbles is concerned alongside King Kai with the arrival of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and in particular not only the destruction of the South Area of the Galaxy, but also the fact that the North Area of the Galaxy is next on the Legendary Super Saiyan's targets in the opening scene. In addition, Bubbles also appears during King Kai's meeting with Goku, where he helps clear off the table as Goku is preparing to find the trail for the Legendary Super Saiyan's Ki and then use Instant Transmission to intercept, although Bubbles eventually collapsed and destroyed several plates after Goku asked King Kai to show him the direction "south" was at due to forgetting. After the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly was seemingly killed by Goku, Bubbles is seen celebrating as King Kai acknowledges he is proud of Goku for accomplishing this. ''Bojack Unbound'' Bubbles is accompanied by King Kai, Goku, and Gregory in the Other World, where they watch the Intergalactic Tournament. At one point, he and Goku play a game of cards where he is able to get Goku to pull the joker card. ''Bio-Broly'' He appears at the end of the movie, on Grand Kai's Planet, telling Goku that Broly is acting up in Hell and that Pikkon and Goku need to take care of the situation. ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Bubbles is back on King Kai's Planet training with Goku. The planet is visited by the God of Destruction Beerus because he is in search of the Super Saiyan God. Goku challenges Beerus to a sparring match and the god accepts. After Goku is beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus with two easy hits, Beerus leaves for Earth to ask the Saiyans there about the Super Saiyan God and Bubbles gives Goku a Senzu, one he found on him.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 King Kai warns Vegeta, telepathically, that Beerus is going to Earth and that he needs to keep him calm or destruction would come upon Earth. Goku stays on King Kai's planet to train and try to reach the level of Super Saiyan God. After a while, Goku travels back to Earth and takes on the Super Saiyan God form to combat Beerus. After Goku and Beerus fought again, Beerus spares Earth and returns home. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Bubbles is at Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel for defeating Buu along with King Kai and Gregory. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo, and Cado, who are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Power The movie pamphlet for ''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Bubbles has a power level of 1,000. Techniques *'Shapeshifting' - In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Bubbles can shapeshift via a magic spell placed on him by King Kai in Adventure Mode. However, Bubbles is only capable of transforming into small children like Kid Gohan and Goten. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta (DBZ), Takahiro Fujimoto (DB Kai onwards) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Doug Parker **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American Spanish dub: Ernesto Lezama (most media), Javier Olguín (DBZ Kai up until Cell saga) *Polish dub: Agnieszka Wiśniewska (DBS) *Tagalog Dub: Robert Brilliantes Trivia *The name for King Kai's pet Bubbles may be a reference to the late Michael Jackson's pet chimp, who is also named Bubbles. *Bubbles was the first to meet Goku on King Kai's planet. *Bubbles, Gregory, and a fish in Supreme Kai's flashback are the only animals to be shown in Other World. *Besides his face, Bubbles resembles the Saiyan Great Ape transformation, just much smaller. *Bubbles was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Bubbles lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In Dragon Ball Kai, Bubbles was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime which he did not. *In the manga, Bubbles is the only one with King Kai on his planet. Gallery References See also *Bubbles (Collectibles) Site Navigation de:Bubbles pt-br:Bubbles es:Bubbles Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters